


Even In This Old-Fashioned Way

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Victor Needs Yuuri, Victor loves Yuuri, return to Hasetsu, yuuri's anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: After Worlds 2017, Victor and Yuuri visit Hasetsu.  Yuuri has concerns, but they all prove unfounded.





	Even In This Old-Fashioned Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slitherisms (slyther_sins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_sins/gifts).

The trip had been planned so quickly that it wasn’t until the train was pulling into Hasetsu that it occurred to Yuuri that he’d never called his parents to tell them he and Victor were coming. His parents were good at rolling with surprises, but it felt rude to just show up like this. Like Victor had that first time. Given that, it wouldn’t surprise Yuuri to learn that Victor hadn’t thought to contact them this time, either.

A part of his brain recognized this as distracting himself from his bigger fear. The last time he and Victor had been here together, things had been… different. Yuuri was still expecting Victor to leave. Because of that, he’d never quite let himself get comfortable with being affectionate in front of his family. After Barcelona, after they’d gotten engaged and really talked to each other about the future, Yuuri realized that Victor had no intention of leaving him, ever.

Even the three weeks of separation they were facing upset Victor so much more than Yuuri had ever dreamed. It’s not like Yuuri was all that happy with it, either, but Yakov had set it as a condition for continuing as Victor’s coach. After the exhibition, Victor needed to go to Saint Petersburg and convince Yakov that he could be ready for Nationals – and he needed to do it without distractions. Victor wouldn’t be able to compete in Russia and coach in Japan anyway, so Yuuri could fend for himself for the next few weeks. It would be good practice to avoid something like what had happened in Moscow. Victor had almost called off his comeback over that, but Yuuri talked him out of it. He could get everything packed up and shipped while he was there, so that after Nationals, they could settle in in Saint Petersburg.

Between Europeans, Four Continents, and Worlds, there hadn’t been a good time to come back to Hasetsu. There had been time for Yuuri to get comfortable with Victor and the idea that he wasn’t going anywhere, that this was intended to be forever. The casual contact and displays of affection had become so second nature that Yuuri only thought about it when Yuri started complaining about being around them. It hadn’t been like that last time in Hasetsu; what would his parents think?

(A small logical part of his brain told him that his parents would think it was good to see Yuuri so happy and well-loved, but who ever listens to the small logical part of their brain?)

As much as Yuuri feared that this was a surprise and his family wasn’t expecting him, it still felt too weird to actually knock at the door of his childhood home. When he opened the door, he expected to see a few customers eating lunch, his mom or Mari making sure everyone had what they needed, and his dad back in the kitchen. Instead, he found both parents waiting for him with big smiles and Mari not far off, with a small brown poodle. “What…?”

“I didn’t know what to do without a dog around here,” Mari explained. “Takao, shake.”

The poodle held up a paw, offering it to Victor, who took it solemnly. “Hello, Takao! It’s good to meet you.”

Yuuri crouched to pet Takao after his pawshake. “Is he going to stay small like Vicchan did, or get big like Makkachin?”

“Big like Makkachin,” Mari said. “No offense to Vicchan, but I like the bigger dogs.”

“It’s good to see you, Yuuri. I’m so proud of both of you two, medals at Worlds, that’s amazing!” Hiroko said, claiming hugs after the boys had both had a chance to play with the new dog. “Vicchan, dear, can Yuuri have a bowl of katsudon?”

Yuuri felt like he should be insulted, until he realized that about this time last year, Victor had showed up and one of the first things he did as Yuuri’s coach was to cut him off from katsudon until he’d won something. Of course, this time, he had won something – and he wasn’t overweight, either. Okay, he’d put on a little extra weight in the two weeks since Worlds finished, but he was hardly fat yet, and Victor’s only comment on his weight had been enjoying the extra softness when they cuddled in bed. Of course, because it was Victor, it was followed by an insensitive reminder that it would have to come off before the Grand Prix started, but Yuuri was used to working off extra flub so he let it go.

“Of course he can!” Victor proclaimed. “But only if I get one too. I won something!”

“Several somethings,” Toshiya said. “Minako’s kept track. We owe you two at least three bowls of katsudon each as prizes for winning.”

Sitting down with his family to eat lunch, Yuuri could almost believe that he and Victor had never left. There were some little things that were different, yes. When Victor first came to Hasetsu, Mari treated him with complete hostility underneath her customer service politeness. The politeness had faded long before the hostility. The panic over Makkachin had reduced the hostility quite a bit, but it hadn’t entirely faded when they left for Barcelona. Now, Mari was teasing Victor, but the hostility wasn’t there at all. Takao wasn’t Makkachin, but was still a cuddly poodle who loved to beg for pork. There was no shame when Victor kissed him right there in front of everyone – although it was embarrassing, still. That was probably never going to go away, but it just added to his happiness. Victor’s Japanese was improving, noticeable even from December. In a way, having the little differences made this feel more the same than if everything had been just like it was before Barcelona. After all, Yuuri and Victor had changed, too. It felt like they were growing together as a family, and that the family had taken Victor in as one of their own. What could be better?

After a nice dinner with the family, they were sitting around the table when Victor found an answer to that question. “Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki, you have raised an amazing son. I know a lot of my fans have wondered what on Earth I’m doing with him.” Yuuri’s face heated a little as he realized that included him. He was mostly over it, especially knowing why Victor got so interested in the first place, but he’d doubted Victor for far too long. “I disagree. I know what my life would be like without Yuuri, and I’m grateful I’m not prone to nightmares because that’s what I would see. Life without Yuuri is so dull, so indescribably boring and pointless.”

Another thing Yuuri had struggled to understand and accept. Not long after moving to Saint Petersburg, Yuuri met one of their neighbors in the apartment building, an elderly woman and had been shocked by how effusive she was in her gratitude that Yuuri had come. It had nothing to do with skating, and everything to do with how much better Victor looked, how much more life there was in his eyes now. Before, she’d see him going about his daily business, and he looked dead inside. He didn’t look that way anymore, and she could not overstate her gratitude. After hearing similar things from other people in the building and neighborhood, and talking to Victor about it… he still didn’t understand how Victor had gotten to that state, but he couldn’t deny that Victor had.

“I would very much like to never feel that way again, and the best way I can think of to do that is to marry Yuuri. May I have your permission?”

Complete silence. Yuuri stared at Victor, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. This wasn’t in the plans for the trip to Hasetsu, at least, not that Yuuri had known anything about. He certainly had no objection to marrying Victor, which he was sure he’d made thoroughly clear when he gave Victor the ring and moved in with him.

Hiroko and Toshiya seemed confused, not knowing how to respond. Thankfully, Mari was there. “Uh, Victor, two things. One: Yuuri’s not a girl, no one expects you to ask permission. You know you’re part of the family, so even if he were a girl, I really don’t think anyone would’ve cared if you didn’t bother. And second…” Mari paused, shaking her head. “What the everliving heck? If you were gonna ask for permission, shouldn’t you have done that _before_ you told the whole world that you were engaged and would get married after a gold medal?”

“But, see, now he has a gold medal that even he can’t argue he didn’t win over the best competition available!” Yuuri’s blush got even stronger. After Nationals, Victor had wanted to talk marriage dates, but Yuuri argued that he hadn’t won a gold medal. Nationals shouldn’t count, he was Japan’s ace, there really wasn’t anyone but himself who could get between him and that gold. Four Continents… well, Yuuri wasn’t about to insult Phichit or Otabek or JJ, but it didn’t feel right. Not without Yuri and Victor and Chris. His gold at Worlds, on the other hand… he’d beaten Yuri. He’d beaten Victor. There was no way to argue that it wasn’t enough to get married on. “With that settled, it’s time to get serious about making plans, and I thought this was a good first step.”

“Well then, of course you can marry Yuuri,” Hiroko said, getting up to hug Victor. “You’ve been just as good for him as you say he has for you, and that’s all I’ve ever wanted for Yuuri.”

Yuuri gave Victor a skeptical look. “Does this mean I’m supposed to ask your parents for permission…?” He really didn’t want to. Meeting them last January was an experience he was eager to forget. He’d been warned that the Nikiforovs did not get along well with Victor, and that they’d never forgiven him for becoming a skater instead of a politician or business leader as expected. Victor had promised never to make Yuuri go again, that the only reason he’d showed up in the past was because he always had and it was, marginally, better than spending New Year’s alone. Now that he had a new family, a better family, a family that actually cared about him, he was perfectly happy to let go of the past. Yuuri could not imagine going to them to ask their permission to marry Victor.

Victor shuddered. “No. My parents would be awful and say no. If they get mad and cut what little contact we still have, I consider that a bonus!”

“Does that mean you’d consider having the wedding in Hasetsu?” Toshiya asked. “It would make it easier for us to come, but…”

“I would love to have the wedding here,” Victor said. “Hasetsu means so much to both me and Yuuri, I can’t imagine having it anywhere else.”

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt:  
I'd honestly love if Yuuri and Victor tripped back to Japan to visit Yuuri's family. They've kept in contact since Yuuri's leave, of course, but it's been a while since they've actually sat around with one another for a meal. So that's what they do. It isn't until right before they're about to walk in that Yuuri realizes that his family might not be aware of their visit, but the second they step inside, with all of his family lined up behind the door with smiles on their faces; Yuuri realizes that they've might've been in the know the entire time. (Victor couldn't dare do a surprise visit to the Katsuki family!) Yuuri, at first, is a bit nervous; sure: it's his family and all, but he's rather changed a lot in appearance since they've all since one another, and he hadn't been as comfortable with being publicly out with Victor and their relationship, as he was now. Though, within minutes, that nervousness is washed away: things are the same as if neither Yuuri or Victor had left. The Katsuki family had already unintentionally deemed Victor as one of their own, but they're so open about it now, and Yuuri's beginning to realize it. He pretty much spends the entire day, watching and silently enjoying as his fiance simply bonds and blends in with his family, as if he weren't indifferent to begin with.  
Bonus: If the creator wants to add more onto this, why not add Victor formally asking the Katsuki family for Yuuri's hand in marriage? Perhaps Victor does it over dessert, and he knows its out of the blue. And that's what makes it a bit more fun. The room gets momentarily quiet, with everyone starting at him with wide eyes (and poor Yuuri looking over at him with eyes the sizes of golf-balls, but he's blushing to the point where he actually looks like a tomato because Victor That Was Not Part Of The Plan, but Victor is calmly sitting there, pretending that he hasn't done anything wrong or out of the ordinary. XD Dunno, thought this bit would be hilarious. // And then after they snap out of their daze, they, you know, grant him with their blessing.)


End file.
